Chapter 004: Joining the Cardfight Research Club?
クラブ ！？ |Row 2 title = Phonetic: |Row 2 info = Kaadofaito kurabu nyuubu!? |Row 3 title = Chapter: |Row 3 info = 004 |Row 4 title = Author: |Row 4 info = Akira Ito |Row 5 title = Published In: |Row 5 info = Kerokero Ace (JP) Volume 1 (JP/EN) |Row 6 title = Release Date: |Row 6 info = April 2011 (in Kerokero Ace) |Row 7 title = No. of Pages: |Row 7 info = 36 |Row 8 title = Previous Chapter: |Row 8 info = 003: A Shop Employee Fighter is Born!! |Row 9 title = Next Chapter: |Row 9 info = 005: Foo Fighter}} Joining the Cardfight Research Club? ' is the fourth chapter of the Cardfight!! Vanguard Manga, first published in Kerokero Ace magazine and later collected in Volume 1. This chapter was adapted into episode 5 of the Cardfight!! Vanguard V Series anime. __TOC__ Plot Aichi once again attempts to invite Morikawa to Card Capital with him, but Morikawa rejects him, claiming he is busy with club activities. Attempting to follow him, Aichi is suprised to find that the club is in fact the school’s Cardfight Research Club. The club supervisor and Aichi’s history teacher, Mr. Mark, runs into him outside the clubroom and asks if he wants to join. Aichi is invited into the clubroom and Mr Mark announced his interest in joining, but but follows this up with the news that the club is about to be shut down due to the members collectively failing his history class. Reading out the club members’ scores on their latest test, he notes that all of them failed despite the pass mark being a low 40%. Yuta Izaki asks if they could continue the club if their average score was over that amount, and, when Mr Mark agrees, he asks what Aichi’s score was. Conveniently, Aichi’s score of 95% would cause the club as a whole to average 41%. Morikawa, however, is reluctant to allow Aichi to join, complaining that he began playing too recently to be admitted. Aichi challenges Morikawa to a fight to prove himself, and Morikawa announces that if Aichi manages to win, then he will be allowed to join. Aichi says that he is no longer the person Morikawa knew after the experiences he has had at Card Capital, and rides Alfred Early to win the fight. Aichi is accepted into the club, allowing it to continue. He invites Morikawa to Card Capital again, and this time manages to bring him along, although Morikawa is still uncertain and brings up the fact that Aichi has no reason to be friends after he stole Blaster Blade. Aichi, however, is happy to forgive him so they can both become stronger. As the two of them enter the shop, a mysterious gloved figure watches from outside. Featured Units Royal Paladin *Flogal *Giro *Glyme *Knight Squire, Allen *Wingal *Blaster Blade *Alfred Early Spike Brothers *Unnamed Grade 1 *Gyro Slinger *Spike Bouncer *Unite Attacker *General Seifried *Juggernaut Maximum Featured Cardfight(s) Fight Analysis Katsumi Morikawa vs. Aichi Sendou 'Aichi's Turn Aichi rides Knight Squire, Allen (7000 Power), then calls Flogal (5000 Power) to the back row rear-guard circle behind Allen. Aichi's Allen boosted by Flogal attacks Katsumi's vanguard (Allen's Power: 12000 vs. Gyro Slinger's Power: 7000), drive check unknown. Aichi's Allen attacks hits Katsumi's vanguard dealing damage(s) (Katsumi's Damage: 3/6). Aichi ends his turn. Katsumi's Turn Katsumi rides Spike Bouncer (8000 Power), then calls Gyro Slinger to the front row rear-guard circle. Gyro Slinger attacks Aichi's vanguard (Gyro Slinger's Power: 7000 vs. Allen's power: 7000), but Aichi calls Wingal (5000 Shield) to the guardian circle, the attack of Gyro Slinger doesn't hit. To Be Added Chapter Gallery CV-Manga Chapter 4 - Page 1.jpg|Page 1 CV-Manga Chapter 4 - Page 2.jpg|Page 2 CV-Chapter 4.jpg|Page 3 CV-Manga Chapter 4 - Page 4.jpg|Page 4 CV-Manga Chapter 4 - Page 5.jpg|Page 5 CV-Manga Chapter 4 - Page 6.jpg|Page 6 CV-Manga Chapter 4 - Page 7.jpg|Page 7 CV-Manga Chapter 4 - Page 8.jpg|Page 8 CV-Manga Chapter 4 - Page 9.jpg|Page 9 CV-Manga Chapter 4 - Page 10.jpg|Page 10 CV-Manga Chapter 4 - Page 11.jpg|Page 11 CV-Manga Chapter 4 - Page 12.jpg|Page 12 CV-Manga Chapter 4 - Page 13.jpg|Page 13 CV-Manga Chapter 4 - Page 14.jpg|Page 14 CV-Manga Chapter 4 - Page 15.jpg|Page 15 CV-Manga Chapter 4 - Page 16.jpg|Page 16 CV-Manga Chapter 4 - Page 17.jpg|Page 17 CV-Manga Chapter 4 - Page 18.jpg|Page 18 CV-Manga Chapter 4 - Page 19.jpg|Page 19 CV-Manga Chapter 4 - Page 20.jpg|Page 20 CV-Manga Chapter 4 - Page 21.jpg|Page 21 CV-Manga Chapter 4 - Page 22.jpg|Page 22 CV-Manga Chapter 4 - Page 23.jpg|Page 23 CV-Manga Chapter 4 - Page 24.jpg|Page 24 CV-Manga Chapter 4 - Page 25.jpg|Page 25 CV-Manga Chapter 4 - Page 26.jpg|Page 26 CV-Manga Chapter 4 - Page 27.jpg|Page 27 CV-Manga Chapter 4 - Page 28.jpg|Page 28 CV-Manga Chapter 4 - Page 29.jpg|Page 29 CV-Manga Chapter 4 - Page 30.jpg|Page 30 CV-Manga Chapter 4 - Page 31.jpg|Page 31 CV-Manga Chapter 4 - Page 32.jpg|Page 32 CV-Manga Chapter 4 - Page 33.jpg|Page 33 CV-Manga Chapter 4 - Page 34.jpg|Page 34 CV-Manga Chapter 4 - Page 35.jpg|Page 35 CV-Manga Chapter 4 - Page 36.jpg|Page 36 Category:Manga Category:Chapters